As counterfeiters become increasingly sophisticated in creating counterfeit secure documents (either from scratch or modifying valid documents), there is need for increasingly effective security measures to thwart them. One way to thwart counterfeiters is to insert features into documents that are difficult to reproduce. In some cases, these features are intended to be covert so that it is difficult for the counterfeiter to even identify their presence on the document. As an additional layer of security, these features should have a linking relationship with other features that interlock the features to increase the difficulty in accurately reproducing the relationship and show evidence of tampering when the relationship is broken. The attributes identified above are needed for a broad spectrum of secure documents, and are particularly useful in identification documents. To provide context for security features in identification documents, a description of these documents and methods for creating them follows below.
Secure Documents
Secure documents, and in particular, identification documents (hereafter “ID documents”) play a critical role in today's society. One example of an ID document is an identification card (“ID card”). ID documents are used on a daily basis—to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show an ID document during check in, security screening and prior to boarding their flight. In addition, because we live in an ever-evolving cashless society, ID documents are used to make payments, access an automated teller machine (ATM), debit an account, or make a payment, etc.
For the purposes of this disclosure, ID documents are broadly defined herein, and include, e.g., credit cards, bank cards, phone cards, passports, driver's licenses, network access cards, employee badges, debit cards, security cards, smart cards (e.g., cards that include one more semiconductor chips, such as memory devices, microprocessors, and microcontrollers), contact cards, contactless cards, proximity cards (e.g., radio frequency (RFID) cards), visas, immigration documentation, national ID cards, citizenship cards, social security cards, security badges, certificates, identification cards or documents, voter registration cards, police ID cards, border crossing cards, legal instruments, security clearance badges and cards, gun permits, gift certificates or cards, membership cards or badges, etc.
Many types of identification documents carry certain items of information which relate to the identity of the bearer. Examples of such information include name, address, birth date, signature and photographic image; the cards or documents may in addition carry other variable data (i.e., data specific to a particular card or document, for example an employee number) and invariant data (i.e., data common to a large number of cards, for example the name of an employer). All of the cards described above will be generically referred to as “ID documents”.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a front view and cross-sectional view (taken along the A-A line), respectively, of an identification (ID) document 10. In FIG. 1, the ID document 10 includes a photographic image 12, a bar code 14 (which may contain information specific to the person whose image appears in photographic image 12 and/or information that is the same from ID document to ID document), variable personal information 16, such as an address, signature, and/or birthdate, and biometric information 18 associated with the person whose image appears in photographic image 12 (e.g., a fingerprint, a facial image or template, or iris or retinal template), a magnetic stripe (which, for example, can be on a side of the ID document that is opposite the side with the photographic image), and various security features, such as a security pattern (for example, a printed pattern comprising a tightly printed pattern of finely divided printed and unprinted areas in close proximity to each other, such as a fine-line printed security pattern as is used in the printing of banknote paper, stock certificates, and the like).
Referring to FIG. 2, the ID document 10 comprises a pre-printed core 20 (also referred to as a substrate). In many applications, the core can be a light-colored, opaque material (e.g., TESLIN (available from PPG Industries), polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material, polyester, polycarbonate, etc.). The core 20 is laminated with a transparent material, such as clear polycarbonate, PVC or polyester material 22, which, by way of example, can be about 1-10 mil thick. The composite of the core 20 and clear laminate material 22 form a so-called “card blank” 25 that can be up to about 27 to 33 mils thick in accordance with ANSI standards. Information 26a-c is printed on the card blank 25 using a method such as Laser Xerography or Dye Diffusion Thermal Transfer (“D2T2”) printing (e.g., as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,594, which is incorporated by reference). The information 26a-c can, for example, comprise variable information (e.g., bearer information) and an indicium or indicia, such as the invariant or nonvarying information common to a large number of identification documents, for example the name and logo of the organization issuing the documents. The information 26a-c may be formed by any known process capable of forming the indicium on the specific core material used.
To facilitate printing of data on the card structure, an image receiving layer is applied to the card structure prior to printing for some printing technologies. One type of printing technology that uses an image receiving layer is D2T2 printing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,066,594 and 5,334,573 describe image receiving layers for D2T2 printing. A sheet or layer which is comprised of a polymer system of which at least one polymer is capable of receiving image-forming materials from a donor sheet upon the application of heat. The polymer system of the receiving sheet or layer is incompatible or immiscible with the polymer of the donor sheet at the receiving sheet/donor sheet interface to minimize adhesion between the donor sheet and the receiving sheet or layer during printing. The polymer system of the receiving sheet or layer can be substantially free from release agents, such as silicone-based oils, poly(organosiloxanes), fluorinated polymers, fluorine- or phosphate-containing surfactants, fatty acid surfactants and waxes. Binder materials for the dyes are immiscible with the polymer system of the image-receiving layer. The most common image-receiving layer polymers are polyester, polycaprolactone and poly(vinyl chloride). Processes for forming such image-receiving layers are also described in detail in these patents; in most cases, the polymer(s) used to form the image-receiving layer are dissolved in an organic solvent, such as methyl ethyl ketone, dichloromethane or chloroform, and the resultant solution coated on to the polymer layer using conventional coating apparatus, and the solvent evaporated to form the image-receiving layer. However, if desired the image-receiving layer can be applied to the polymer layer by extrusion casting, or by slot, gravure or other known coating methods.
Other forms of image receiving layers include image receiving layers for Xerographic printing and inkjet printing. These image receiving layers are applied to substrates such as paper or plastic and comprise materials that enhance reception of ink or dye to the substrate. Image receiving layers for Xerographic printing are sometimes referred to as “laser lock” or “toner lock.”
To protect the information that is printed, an additional layer of transparent overlaminate 24 can be coupled to the card blank and printed information. Illustrative examples of usable materials for overlaminates include biaxially oriented polyester or other optically clear durable plastic film.
“Laminate” and “overlaminate” include, but are not limited to film and sheet products. Laminates used in documents include substantially transparent polymers. Examples of laminates used in documents include polyester, polycarbonate, polystyrene, cellulose ester, polyolefin, polysulfone, and polyamide. Laminates can be made using either an amorphous or biaxially oriented polymer. The laminate can comprise a plurality of separate laminate layers, for example a boundary layer and/or a film layer.
The degree of transparency of the laminate can, for example, be dictated by the information contained within the identification document, the particular colors and/or security features used, etc. The thickness of the laminate layers can vary and is typically about 1-20 mils. Lamination of any laminate layer(s) to any other layer of material (e.g., a core layer) can be accomplished using known lamination processes.
In ID documents, a laminate can provide a protective covering for the printed substrates and a level of protection against unauthorized tampering (e.g., a laminate would have to be removed to alter the printed information and then subsequently replaced after the alteration.). Various lamination processes are disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,024, 6,007,660, 6,066,594, and 6,159,327. Other lamination processes are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,188 and 6,003,581. A co-extruded lamination technology appears in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/692,463. Each of these U.S. Patents and applications is herein incorporated by reference.
The material(s) from which a laminate is made may be transparent, but need not be. Laminates can include synthetic resin-impregnated or coated base materials composed of successive layers of material, bonded together via heat, pressure, and/or adhesive. Laminates also includes security laminates, such as a transparent laminate material with proprietary security technology features and processes, which protects documents of value from counterfeiting, data alteration, photo substitution, duplication (including color photocopying), and simulation by use of materials and technologies that are commonly available. Laminates also can include thermosetting materials, such as epoxy.
Manufacture Environments
Commercial systems for issuing ID documents are of two main types, namely so-called “central” issue (CI), and so-called “on-the-spot” or “over-the-counter” (OTC) issue.
CI type ID documents are not immediately provided to the bearer, but are later issued to the bearer from a central location. For example, in one type of CI environment, a bearer reports to a document station where data is collected, the data are forwarded to a central location where the card is produced, and the card is forwarded to the bearer, often by mail. Another illustrative example of a CI assembling process occurs in a setting where a driver renews her license by mail or over the Internet, then receives a drivers license card through the mail.
A CI assembling process is more of a bulk process facility, where many cards are produced in a centralized facility, one after another. (For example, picture a setting where a driver passes a driving test, but then receives her license in the mail from a CI facility a short time later. The CI facility may process thousands of cards in a continuous manner.).
Centrally issued identification documents can be produced from digitally stored information and generally comprise an opaque core material (also referred to as “substrate”), such as paper or plastic, sandwiched between two or more layers of clear plastic laminate, such as polyester, to protect the aforementioned items of information from wear, exposure to the elements and tampering. U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,530, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes approaches for manufacturing identification documents in a central issue process.
In contrast to CI identification documents, OTC identification documents are issued immediately to a bearer who is present at a document-issuing station. An OTC assembling process provides an ID document “on-the-spot”. An example of an OTC assembling process is a Department of Motor Vehicles (“DMV”) setting where a driver's license is issued to a person, on the spot, after a successful exam. In some instances, the very nature of the OTC assembling process results in small, sometimes compact, printing and card assemblers for printing the ID document.
OTC identification documents of the types mentioned above can take a number of forms, depending on cost and desired features. Some OTC ID documents comprise highly plasticized poly(vinyl chloride) or have a composite structure with polyester laminated to 0.5-4.0 mil (13-104 .mu.m) poly(vinyl chloride) film on the outside of typical PVC or Composite cards, which provides a suitable image receiving layer for heat transferable dyes which form a photographic image, together with any variant or invariant data required for the identification of the bearer. These data are subsequently protected to varying degrees by clear, thin (0.125-0.250 mil, 3-6 .mu.m) overlay patches applied at the printhead, holographic hot stamp foils (0.125-0.250 mil 3-6 .mu.m), or a clear polyester laminate (0.5-10 mil, 13-254 .mu.m) supporting common security features. These last two types of protective foil or laminate sometimes are applied at a laminating station separate from the printhead. The choice of laminate dictates the degree of durability and security imparted to the system in protecting the image and other data. One form of overlay is referred to as a “transferred panel” or “O-panel.” This type of panel refers to a panel in the print ribbon that is transferred to the document with the use of the printhead.